


only

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, jealous bokuto is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Akaashi belongs to Bokuto, he can only belongs to Bokuto - he has to.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeenKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenKid/gifts).
  * A translation of [hanya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724829) by [meanhyookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie). 



Angrily, Bokuto slams his whiskey glass to the coffee table at the balcony - the loud ring from the sound of glass hitting another glass fills up the empty room; along with the ring of his hotel room’s bell and the ringing screams in his head. His head has been noisy - because he knows, he’s not supposed to do this; he’s not supposed to act like this, he’s not supposed to be  _ so angry _ like this. 

He’s Bokuto Koutarou - the bright star of MSBY Jackals, the happy virus, the 24/7 moodbooster for both the crowd and the team, the cheerful guy who doesn't get angry easily. Not even Atsumu’s insults, or Sakusa’s sarcastic remarks, or Hinata’s stupid acts can make the ace fumes in anger. Yet this time, Bokuto is _fuming -_ his whole body and soul now enveloped with anger and rage that is so thick, he even took another cold shower and drank shots of whiskey to distract him from the unsettling heat. 

MSBY Black Jackals is having another big match tomorrow, and Akaashi has promised to spend the night at Bokuto’s hotel room tonight after his office’s anniversary party for Bokuto’s favorite pre-game ritual - that might be also every other athlete’s favorite.Honestly, Bokuto doesn’t really know and understand the scientific reasons behind the popular belief how having orgasm on the night before a match can help athletes to perform better on the next day - but he doesn’t really care. He only cares about Akaashi - that Akaashi will  _ belong  _ to him tonight. That Akaashi will belong  _ only to him _ tonight. And for Bokuto, that fifteen-seconds video on Akaashi’s Instagram Stories that he just reposted 15 minutes ago makes it seems like Akaashi  _ didn’t belong only to him tonight.  _

It was a repost from Udai Tenma’s post, a video showing Akaashi munching an onigiri - and he was not alone. The manga editor was shown busy eating and speaking praises to the office party’ head caterer slash the onigiri restaurant owner, Miya Osamu, who were standing on Akaashi’s side - his arm circled around Akaashi’s shoulder and neck, fingers wiping the rice that flew to Akaashi’s cheek because the manga editor was speaking with his mouth full. 

The act, the video, the pleasant smile on Miya Osamu’s lips, and the slight pink that creeped on Akaashi’s cheeks when Osamu wiped his cheek - all of it, for Bokuto, felt like hot fire sparks that wraps around his anger fuse out of nowhere; cackling and burning him altogether until it explode.

Another ring from the door fills the room - pulling Bokuto out of his anger-filled, alcohol-filled trance; getting him back to reality. The silver-haired athlete turns his head slowly to the door - which is now being knocked; and Bokuto can hear the soft, soothing voice calling him from the outside.

_ “Bokuto-san?” _ _  
  
_

The baritone voice feels like a drop of water in the middle of the wildfire inside Bokuto’s head and heart - which sent a slight relief, yet again, just a  _ slight;  _ which practically means nothing _. _ Angrily, Bokuto stomps towards the door and yanks it open; surprising Akaashi who was about to press the bell once more, his emerald eyes now staring at Bokuto in surprise.

“Ah, Bokuto-san. I thought you fell asleep.”   


If a muffled voice feels like a drop of water, having Akaashi’s soothing voice flowing straight through his ears and Akaashi’s beautiful eyes staring at his soul feels like buckets of ice water being poured inside Bokuto’s raged soul. It feels sharp yet soothing, and almost - Bokuto almost forgot about his anger, if only his golden eyes didn’t dart to the Onigiri Miya plastic bag that Akaashi has been holding tightly on his left hand. 

“Here, I kept some leftovers.” Akaashi speaks, a soft smile spreading on his lips while lifting the plastic bag, “I picked your favorite, the salm-”

Bokuto roughly grabbed Akaashi’s wrist before pulling him violently inside the room - angrily he slammed the door closed, before his other hand grabs the plastic bag harshly from Akaashi’s hand. He can see the surprised look on Akaashi’s face, but honestly - he doesn’t care now.

“Bokuto-san, why-”

“Is it good? The onigiri?” asks Bokuto - as his golden eyes glares inside Akaashi’s emerald irises, “or is it the Miya-san that you’ve been tasting? You said you’ll be here by 9, and what time is it now? What, you had a quickie first with the onigiri man?”

Akaashi’s eyebrows furrows, while his eyes squints at Bokuto’s golden irises; the confused expression on his face earlier is now mixed with slight anger. “ _ Huh? _

“What are you talking about? I told you through texts already that the party went longer than expected, and that the traffic jam was crazy, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto drops the Onigiri Miya plastic bag that he’s been holding, before he takes the first stride towards Akaashi - pushing the black-haired man to walk backwards until his back meets the door. Bokuto is now hovering over him - both arms holding the door on Akaashi’s back, trapping Akaashi in between.

“Does it feel good? Having his arm circling around your neck? Having his fingers touching your cheek?” asks Bokuto, in a surprisingly calm and cold voice; heavily contrasting with his expression, “Saw it on your Stories. Kansai guys are indeed smooth and suave, huh?”

Akaashi stops furrowing his eyebrows and squinting his eyes - his sharp eyes are now staring at Bokuto’s; willingly taking up the fight.

“What is this about?” asks Akaashi again, 

“Are you  _ jealous _ , Bokuto-san? Are you jealous of Miya-san?”

Bokuto fell silent - his rageful breathing stands against Akaashi’s calm demeanor.

“Judging from your silence, it seems like I hit a bullseye.” Akaashi mutters, eyes still staring back at Bokuto with no fear, 

“Did you forget that you’re not my  _ boyfriend,  _ Bokuto-san? That we’re just friends with benefits? And that you  _ don’t have any rights to be jealous _ ?”

As if he got struck by lightning, Bokuto freezes - his rageful breathing stops, as his eyes blinks in silence.

_ ‘Jealous’.  _ Bokuto’s least favorite word.

_ ‘Jealous’ _ is Bokuto’s least favorite word, because he  _ hates _ feeling jealous. Because it might not be easy for Bokuto to be angry, but it’s so easy for Bokuto to feel jealous. He hates feeling jealous, because it makes him remember  _ that _ promise - the promise that he and Akaashi made when they agreed to do this friends-with-benefits relationship,

> “We can’t get jealous of each other. If any of us gets jealous, this is over.”

“I think you should sort yourself first, Bokuto-san. I’m going home.” Akaashi continues, breaking Bokuto’s freezing train of thoughts, “I can smell the whiskey on you from miles away, too. You should catch some beauty sleep, no one wants a horrible hangover during a big match.”

In a swift, Akaashi turns around - hand already on the door knob, ignoring Bokuto’s arm on his side - before a hand grabs his shoulder tightly to turn him back around. The hand, that belongs to Bokuto, pushes Akaashi’s shoulder until his back touches the door again - while his other free hands grabs Akaashi’s cheek; holding the black-haired man to  _ stay _ and  _ don’t leave. _

“Yes.” Bokuto speaks coldly, yet Akaashi can feel the warmth of his breath that sweeps across his lips, 

_ “Yes, I am jealous.” _

Akaashi was about to snap back when Bokuto stopped him with his lips - the kiss was filled with urgency and rage, harsh and rough. With brute force, Bokuto pushes his way inside Akaashi’s mouth - tongue ravishing each corners and angles of Akaashi with no mercy, as his fingers pulls on Akaashi’s black curls; trying to assert dominance to Akaashi who’s been trying to fight back by pushing Bokuto. Both men were tangled in each other as Bokuto’s backed down to the railings of his balcony - each other’s knees are on each other’s crotch, moving in circles.

Only seconds passes before they pulls down each other’s clothers - letting their exposed skins kisses the night air; before Akaashi abruptly kneels while pulling down Bokuto’s sweatpants, lips kissing the clothed bulge between Bokuto’s legs.

“So eager. What a slut.” whispers Bokuto, as he pulls on Akaashi’s hair - a groan escaped his lips as Akaashi’s slender fingers slips inside his boxer to pull it down; letting his cock sprung free as Akaashi kisses down the sagging skin on its below. The slender thumb presses on its wet head, dragging the wet pre-cum down through the length - before all of Akaashi’s fingers got wrapped around Bokuto’s length to pump it fast; letting another groan out of Bokuto’s lips.

“Said someone who’s already leaking this much.” mumbles Akaashi before his tongue pushes and draws a straight line from the base to the top of Bokuto’s cock - his tongue lingers on the head, drawing circles before letting his lips and mouth takes Bokuto’s cock in, inches by inches. Drowned in pleasure, Bokuto unconsciously jerks forward - letting his cock hits the deepest part of Akaashi’s mouth, forcing the warmth to spreads across the  _ whole _ of it. The choked sound from Akaashi’s throat pulls out a satisfied chuckle from Bokuto, who starts pushing and pulling Akaashi’s head through his grip on Akaashi’s hair. 

“Still want to act like a brat, now?” asks Bokuto in between his grunts and Akaashi’s whines, “Sluts like you who can’t keep his dick loyal should learn your place.”

Bokuto can feel the push from both of Akaashi’s palms on his thigh - signing that he’s almost at his limit, yet Bokuto doesn’t care. His grips get tighter as he moves Akaashi’s head  _ deeper _ and  _ faster _ \- as asmile spreads across his face, basking for the beautiful sight of teary-eyed, drool-drenched Akaashi who’s staring at him from below, silently asking for mercy while screaming for pleasure altogether. 

“What, you’re saying you’re on your limit, now? Lies.” says Bokuto as he jerks forward, hands now keeping Akaashi’s head still as he thrusts in and out of Akaashi’s mouth, “I know you like having your mouth fucked. I know you like sucking cocks more than anything else. Stop acting like you’re a weak, innocent boy when in fact you’re the biggest whore among us all, Akaashi.”

Akaashi pinches on Bokuto’s thigh - his usual sign saying that his gag reflex is giving up and he’s about to throw up; and Bokuto  _ pushes;  _ burying himself as deep as he could for a few seconds that felt like eternity, before he pulls out. A string of saliva hangs between Akaashi’s lips and the head of Bokuto’s cock as the black-haired man gasps for air while coughing - as Bokuto caresses his cheek with his thumb, wiping the tears and drools from his lover’s beautiful face.

“You’re so pretty when you took me so well like that.” mumbles Bokuto. Quickly, he lifts Akaashi up - holding Akaashi’s waist dearly, before turning Akaashi around and pushes the latter until his chest hit the iron rails of the balcony with no warning. Bokuto leans in, lips kissing the ears of the now-bent-over Akaashi while he whispers,

“ _ So pretty, I really don’t wanna share.” _

Akaashi gasps when Bokuto pulls down his chino pants in one swift pull - as he hears a sound of a ripped foil. One of Bokuto’s hands is now grabbing Akaashi’s ass, the thumb presses  _ in  _ on his entrance with no warning.

“B-Bokuto-san, wait-” Akaashi’s plead got cut as he winces from the pain of having Bokuto’s thumb forcing its way inside his entrance. His gunmetal blue eyes stares at Bokuto - Bokuto’s cock is already wrapped with a condom, while his mouth is busy licking his own fingers before spitting on it.

“Bokuto-san, the lube -” says Akaashi again, before he gasps as Bokuto’s wet fingers trails around his slightly stretched entrance.

“What? No, no lube. You don’t deserve lube.” answers Bokuto as he pulls out his thumb - quickly replacing it with two wet fingers that slips inside Akaashi; it easily went in halfway before Bokuto spits on it again, to push the now-drenched fingers deeper. Akaashi bites his own arm as Bokuto’s free hand grabs his abandoned cock, pumping it so fast, making Akaashi’s knees goes weak in seconds.

“What, did you already prepare yourself before you got here, Akaashi?” asks Bokuto in amazement - a chuckle escapes his mouth as he pushes the third fingers in, “It’s so easy - see? I got three in you already. Or is it just because I fucked you too many times already that now it’s just gaping?”

Bokuto suddenly stops moving - making Akaashi whimpers in disappointment; before his free hand grabs Akaashi’s hair to pull him up so that they can see each other’s eyes.

“ _ Or is it because you already had a quickie with Miya-san at your office before you got here?” _

Akaashi whimpers as he shakes his head - tears already building on the corner of his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he tries to answer,

“No, I don’t-  _ aaahhh-”  _

Bokuto releases his grip on Akaashi’s hair before he starts thrusting his three fingers in and out with a relentless pace, bending it to certain angles that makes Akaashi goes wild - as Akaashi buries his face between his own arms and the iron rails, trying so hard to hold his moans so that the neighbours wouldn’t know what’s happening. 

Abruptly and with no warning, Bokuto pulls out his fingers, and Akaashi can feel something  _ thicker _ and  _ wider  _ pressing on his entrance.

“Wait-wait, Bokuto-san-”cuts Akaashi as his head abruptly turns back, “not here, your neighbours- AH!”

Akaashi covers his mouth with his right hand in instant as Bokuto  _ pushes  _ in - burying himself deep inside Akaashi, ignoring Akaashi’s whimpers that is a mix between pain and pleasure. The black-haired man quickly buries his face in between the railings and his arms again - his right palm pressing tight on his mouth, to prevent any lewd sounds from coming out. Akaashi’s body trembles in pleasure as Bokuto finally settles in - before pulling out and thrusting in again really hard, to bury himself to Akaashi’s deepest part again.

“Haaa… fuck, so tight. Always so tight for me, right, ‘Kaashi?”

Akaashi muffled moans fills the air as Bokuto starts moving - each of his thrusts are hard, erratic, and fast; one hand gripping tight on Akaashi’s waist while the other pulling on Akaashi’s locks. Bokuto stares at his lover who’s still burying his face on the railings - before harshly pulling his head up; letting their eyes meet each other again from the top and below. Bokuto’s other hand quickly pulls away Akaashi’s hand that has been covering his mouth - so that he can see Akaashi’s full face; now completely intoxicated, completely high with pleasure, and still, completely beautiful.

“Stop covering your mouth. Scream all you want, let everyone in this hotel knows that I’m fucking a loud, embarassing slut right now.” says Bokuto as he continues to thrusts in and out of Akaashi, who’s still trying his best to stay silent even though his jaw already fell slack due to the erratic waves of pleasure that he’s been receiving. 

Bokuto clicks his tongue as he harshly pulls Akaashi’s locks again - pushing a loud, painful moan out of Akaashi’s lips.

“That’s it, that’s more like it. Good boy. That’s my little slut - screams harder for me, babe.”

And Akaashi  _ lets himself go -  _ letting the night hears his moans and whimpers, his chant of Bokuto’s name as he gets railed from behind in a pace that gets more and more wild in each passing seconds. Bokuto can feel his orgasm poking as he thrusts faster, 

...before a sound of a door creaking open from the room upstairs steals the couple's attention, freezing them on the spot.

“Omi-kun! Where’s the spliff?” Atsumu’s high-pitched voice fills the air -and Akaashi clicks his tongue in annoyance, before he feels a movement from his behind. Quickly Akaashi turns his head back at Bokuto, who’s still moving in and out of him - even though in a much slower pace.

“Bokuto-san, don’t be crazy-”

And again, Akaashi couldn’t finish his sentence - because Bokuto  _ slams _ inside him with no mercy, and he has to cover his mouth again with his hand to prevent the moan from spilling. And as if Bokuto’s sole purpose in life is to make the whole hotel to know that they’re having sex in the balcony right now, he increases his pace - filling the open space with sounds of skin slapping; making Akaashi’s jaw fell slack as he curses in silence.

“Did you hear that? Like.. someone clapping?” Bokuto and Akaashi can hear Sakusa’s voice getting closer, followed by a sound of a lighter.

“Ha? ‘Yer high already? I hear nothin’.” answers Atsumu, which somehow entertains Bokuto so much that now he’s smiling so wide. His hand reaches to Akaashi, to  _ choke _ him from behind - thumb pressing on his front throat, clearly wanting to stop the airflow inside Akaashi so that he have to pull away his hand so that he can breathe; and once Akaashi’s hand falls, Bokuto  _ slams _ inside him again while pumping him faster with his free hand - pushing a loud moan from Akaashi.

Bokuto can hear the abrupt stop of Atsumu & Sakusa’s banter above - and his smile gets wider, as he keeps slamming in and out of Akaashi, who’s currently trying with his whole body and soul to stay  _ silent _ , while Bokuto pumping him at the same time.

“Hey, don’t be quiet. Scream again, ‘Kaashi. We gotta let Tsum-tsum know, so he’ll tell his fucking brother that Akaashi Keiji is  _ fucking taken. _ ”

Akaashi answers with a defeated whimper before he completely loses control - letting his voice fills the night with repetitive moans of Bokuto’s name,

“B-Bokuto-san, please-please, I’m gonna-”   


“Fuck, me too.” Bokuto grunts as both his thrusting and pumping pace gets faster, “stay still, ‘Kaashi - fuck fuck  _ fuck-” _

And the couple lets out their last, long moan into the thin air of Tokyo night as they reached their peak - as Akaashi’s cum spills on Bokuto’s hand while Bokuto pushes on him deep; letting their knees goes weak as they got hit with the strong waves of endorphins and ecstasy.

Slowly, Bokuto pulls out - hands still on Akaashi’s waist, who’s still gathering himself and grabbing the iron railing for life. Bokuto’s golden eyes glances upwards,

“Tell your brother, ‘Tsum-tsum!” screams Bokuto - surprising Akaashi and definitely the couple upwards as well, as they heard a high-pitched scream of “ _ WHAT THE FUCK?!”  _ followed by a sound of the balcony door slammed closed. Bokuto laughs for a second before he groans in pain as Akaashi kicks his shin in anger.

“I fucking did nothing with Miya-san. It was the traffic jam, really.” Akaashi grumbles, “what the fuck is wrong with you? Why won’t you believe me?”

Bokuto blinks, before quickly he swoops Akaashi up - carrying him in bridal style, then walks inside; ignoring the annoyed protest from Akaashi.

“I told you already, I was jealous, sorry.” mutters Bokuto as he buries his nose in Akaashi’s hair, “But I really don’t want us to be over. 

“Can’t you just be mine and be  _ fucking taken _ for me already now? Seeing you with others pains me so much. I hate it.”

Akaashi’s pupils grew wide as his cheeks went pink - before he swings a punch on Bokuto’s chest.

“You weirdo.” mumbles Akaashi, “Can’t you just confess like a normal person, like be  _ more romantic,  _ at least?”

“How could this be less romantic, hey?” defends Bokuto, “I’m confessing while carrying you bridal style, just like in movies! Let’s just take a shower first, okay?”

Akaashi snorts as he buries himself on Bokuto’s chest - while Bokuto’s hearty laugh fills the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a English translation of my Bahasa Indonesia fic, 'hanya" - as requested by KeenKid! Hope you'll like it!


End file.
